The Good, Bad, Or Falling In Love?
by xXRaphaels GurlXx
Summary: Tigress goes out because she is tired of the ruckus in the Jade Palace. they are seriously becoming like Po. On this trip, she meets another tiger who catches her interest. They might be on the opposite team, but does that mean Tigress can't change him for the good in the name of love? Includes Tigerclaw from TMNT, and also the Turtles. TMNT& KFP xover. Pls give it a chance. R


AN: here is another idea after creating my Captured fic. I was thinking about Tigerclaw, and then I thought about Tigress. And than I thought about how Tigress could change Tigerclaw, and could be a very good love story. First chapter might be a little short, but I need to get it out.

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles or Kung Fu Panda.

* * *

Tigerclaw PoV

* * *

"Follow the turtles to China and kill them. Enough of us lying in wait." Shredder demanded, more angry than usual. They had enough of being hidden, planning attacks. They were going to destroy them now.

"Yes, Master Splinter." The Tigerclaw bowed.

"NOW!" His masters blades came out, making the tiger stand upright.

"Yes, Master Shredder." He had been waiting for the day he would be able to get out of this dreadful place and into some fresh air.

"Oh, and Tigerclaw?" The boss added to the still moving form.

"Yes?" He asked, still walking.

"Bring them back alive. I have so much to do to them."

"Yes, master." Personally, he couldn't wait to get from the never ending complaints that the Shredder had thrown all around the place. it was a vacation.

And that, he declared, was going to be a long vacation. He planned on taking his time.

* * *

Tigress PoV

* * *

Tigress was in her room meditating. Her room recently became sound proof, so that she could do stuff in peace, especially since she was the only girl in the Jade Palace.

Tired of everything interrupting her, including Po and his incessant talking made her want to claw her hair out. He had recently gotten most of the other five to be as talkative as he was.

More Po's did not make her happy. It just ruined what peace she had.

A knock interrupted her musings. Yes, her door may have been sound proof, but they had made it so that knocking could be heard.

"Yes?" She answered in a soothing tone. Her sharp golden eyes popped open, staring coolly at the door.

The door slowly opened, showing all the Furious Five, Po, and Master Shifu. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

The shouts pierced her sensitive cat ears. "Quiet down. Go away. I don't care if it's my birthday." She closed her eyes again.

"Don't you want your cake though?" Po asked, shoving his chubby panda face into her personal space.

"No, Po, I don't. I don't want anything but for you guys to get out of my face." She growled, bunching her eyebrows.

She had to endure this for days on end. She needed a break.

* * *

Turtle(s) PoV

* * *

"Dude, I can't believe that we're goin' to China." Michelangelo said, smiling largely.

"Well, we are. But, Mikey, we are going just to go to the secret animal place." Leonardo replied, leaning his head back onto the headrest.

They were currently on a plane that April had gotten for them somehow. Though it may not have been the most luxurious, it was good enough.

"Actually, it's called The Valley. It is a secret animal society..." the others tuned him out, "... has something around it that keeps them hidden... has the best pizza." Donatello Pointed out.

That got their attention.

"Pizza? Yay!" The orange clad turtle shouted, fisting the air.

"I knew that would get your attention. They actually have food more like..." the purple clad turtle continued as the others went back to ignoring the facts that the genius was spewing.

Raphael could tell that this was going to be a long trip. They would get to go out though.

He wondered what lie in wait for them.

Boy, what they would do if they knew.

* * *

AN: well, short, but I hope good. I am making this a Kung Fu Panda fic because crossovers don't usually get read. I also did KFP because I have never posted one of these before. Okay, thanks for reading. Please review. And check out my other stories.


End file.
